Dil's First Birthday
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: It's Dil's First Birthday! Dil is happy that he's finally a year old, but when Tommy won't play with him and even didn't tell him happy birthday he can't help but wonder why.


**In honor of the Rugrats Movie, that came out today on November 20, 1998, and Dil's birth I've written this story for Dil's first birthday. I'd like to give credit to Celrock for giving me the idea for this story a while back. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats then belong to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon**

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since Tommy was potty trained and that's not the only thing that was going on. It was also Dil's first birthday!

 **(Dil's POV)**

I wokeded up as I openeded my eyes to see my mommy and daddy theres like they were when it was Tommy's birthday a few days ago.

"Happy Birthday Dil." My mommy and daddy both saided to me as I smiled as my mommy pickeded me up.

As my mommy usually dids when I wokeded up she changeded my diapie but she also putteded my Goober shirt that Grandpa and Grandma gotted me a whiles ago afore it was even Tommy's birthday. I then hearded Tommy as I lookeded over at his bed to see him gets up as well.

Insteads of telling me happy birthday thoughs Tommy gots up and rans off out of the room. I guesseded he hads to go potty; he was still getting uses to going to the potty stills.

 **(Tommy's POV)**

I yawneded as I gotted up, I saw my mommy and daddy in the rooms as I remembered it was Dilly's birthday. I still remembers when we gotted losteded in the forest cause Phil and Lil tried to takes him back to the hopsicle. I'm glad we didn't gets to the hopsicle thoughs or we wouldn't even beens celebrating Dilly's firstest birthday.

I wanted to go tell Dilly happy birthday but I felts that I had to go potty and that I really hads to go as I gots up and rans out me and Dilly's room to go potty. I did makes it justs in time as I finished going to the potty as I saw my mommy, who was holding Dil, and my daddy goes down stairs. I followed after thems as we wents into the kitchen for breakfast.

 **(Normal POV)**

Stu and Didi went downstairs to the kitchen as Tommy followed as he went and climbed in the chair sitting at the table. Didi then put Dil in his high chair while Stu gave Tommy a bowl of Reptar cereal to eat. Since Dil was one now, Didi started to try and feed him with a spoon, which resulted in a bit of a mess, as Didi sighed cleaning up the mess.

Just like with Tommy's birthday's Stu and Didi were going over the checklist for the party, which was Goober themed. Tommy, overhearing Stu and Didi going over the checklist, wasn't too happy that it was going to be a Goober party but knew that he had to go along with it since Dil liked Goober. As Tommy finished his cereal and drank some milk from his sippy cup he had to go potty again as he quickly got up running off to the potty once again. Dil saw this and was a bit worried about Tommy but didn't worry too much since he knew Tommy was still getting used to it.

A little while later everyone that was invited arrived at the party as Tommy and Dil were in the playpen. However Tommy and Dil weren't playing with each other as Tommy was too focused on worrying about not making it to the potty; this of course made Dil a bit sad that Tommy wasn't playing with him and that Tommy even hasn't told him happy birthday yet. As soon as the other babies started to arrive with their parents Dil crawled over to Chuckie and Kimi, who were the first two babies to arrive.

"Hi Chuckie, Hi Kimi," Dil said in a bit of a sad tone

"What's wrong Dil?" Chuckie asked

"Yeah, why do you sound so sad?" Kimi asked as well

"Well it's acause of Tommy, he wont plays with me and he hasn't even tolds me happy birthday yets." Dil explained

"I'm sure Tommy has a reason whys." Chuckie said

"Yeah you'res probably rights Chuckie." Dil said

"Well I'll plays with you Dil!" Kimi said

"Oks are you going to plays with me toos Chuckie?" Dil asked

"Uh I'm going to sees if Tommy's ok firstest then I'll plays with you." Chuckie said

"Oh ok," Dil replied

Chuckie then went over to Tommy to find out was wrong with him

"Hi Tommy," Chuckie said sitting in front of Tommy

"Oh, hi Chuckie." Tommy said

"What's wrong Tommy?"

"Well you sees I've been having to goes to the potty a lots and I feels likes I'm not going to makes it most of the time and I want to tell Dil happy birthday and plays with him, but I don't want to ruin Dil's party acause I have an accident." Tommy explained to Chuckie

"Don't worry Tommy, that happened to me all the times. You just gots to go when you has to go and don't lets it takes away your fun. You're still getting more uses too it than mes so it will takes a bit of time but like I hearded, accidents happen, and that they will happen sometimes but we shouldn't lets it keeps us from having fun." Chuckie said

"You're right Chuckie, asides I thinks it's worser to make Dilly sad on his birthday than having an accident. Nows I has to go tell Dilly happy birthday." Tommy said smiling as he got up

Tommy then walked over to where Dil and Kimi were playing as they were building a block tower.

"Dilly I'm sorry I didn't plays with yous afore and happy birthday. I've been wanting to tells yous all morning but I kept having to go potty." Tommy said

"It's ok Tommy, do you want to plays now?" Dil smiled as he asked

"Sure Dilly," Tommy said as he helped with the block tower

Chuckie came over and helped as well with the tower as Phil and Lil arrived shortly after as the party then began. Of course just like with Tommy's first birthday the babies had to deal with party hats and pictures before they could play again. They eventually had lunch as the babies ate there lunch as Tommy finished off his second cup of apple juice.

"Wow Tommy you were really thirsty." Kimi said

"Yeah I was, I guess all the aminal crackers made my mouth real dries." Tommy said setting his cup down

Soon as everyone finshed their lunch it was time for Dil to blow out the candle on his cake. Didi brought Dil over to the cake as the grownups sang happy birthday to him with the babies singing it as well but it only coming out as gibberish, with the exception of Kimi and Chuckie who's few words could be made out at this point, to the adults. After singing Didi helped Dil blow out his candle before she then cut up the cake as everyone was eating cake.

Dil giggled happily as he sat with the other babies eating his cake as it was all over his h ands and face.

"This cake is really nummy." Dil said

"Yeah it is, even if it's a Goober cake." Tommy said taking a bite of his piece of cake

"Yeah it tastes just like our cake we hads for our birthday, right Phillip?" Lil said before looking over to Phil

"Uh huh, except our cake was a Reptar cake just like Tommy's was." Phil said before stuffing some cake into his mouth

The babies finished eating their cake as Dil got to open his presents next and of course all the presents had to do with Goober whether it be clothes, a movie, a blanket, or just toys they were all goober related. Dil giggled and laughed happily as he opened each present playing with the wrapping paper and toys that he got. The other babies were playing with the wrapping paper from the presents as well as they laughed and giggled.

As the babies were playing, Tommy felt like he had to go potty once again as he went off to the bathroom as Dil saw him leave the room. After a few moments though Tommy came back and played with the others once more like he never even left moments before. Didi then came over with the camera and took a picture of the babies playing in the wrapping paper as the photo along with the other photos she took throughout the party would be put in the family album under the section labeled as "Dil's First Birthday".

* * *

 **And that's the end I hope you enjoyed this little one shot in honor of Dil's birth and the Rugrats Movie in general.**


End file.
